The Green Eyed Monster
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Angelus unintentionally brings Faith and Xander together


The Green Eyed Monster  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
November 26, 1999  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS is   
owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the situation   
characters are in.  
  
Category:F/X  
  
Spoilers:General Spoilers on Seasons 3&4.  
  
Warnings:This story deals with rape, and a lesser warning, very unfavorable portrayal of   
Willow.  
  
Summary:Angelus returns, Faith is raped, Xander finds out there was more to he and Faith   
then he thought.  
  
Rating:Let's see, Rape in the subject matter, I'll have to go with R.  
  
Distribution:You want MY story? How nice of you, please help yourself, but if it ends up on   
a site somewhere, drop me a line so I can show all my friends.  
  
Notes:Okay, at the request of Aslan, and a whole bunch of other people I removed my   
author joke. Also, Feedback is gigantically appreciated. I'm excited about this one, so please let   
me know.  
  
The Green Eyed Monster Part 1  
  
Anya and Xander sat on the back porch, his parents had passed out twenty minutes ago, and so he   
and Anya were enjoying the early evening air. He and Anya had stopped dating a few weeks ago,   
but they had remained friendly. She had started dating Spike in the last couple of days and   
Xander thought it was hilarious. They were strangely cute together. Xander turned to his friend,   
"So where's the blonde bomber?"  
  
Anya smiled at the mention of Spike, "He's patrolling with Buffy, and they're still trying to find   
that lab."  
  
Xander nodded, he suddenly felt a buzzing somewhere in the back of his mind. It was somewhat   
nauseating. He must have paled some, because Anya asked. "Are you alright? You look really   
pale."  
  
"Yeah, feeling a little weird though." He stood up, "I'm gonna get a drink, you want…" He never   
finished, because a bolt of energy struck him.  
  
The last thing he heard was Anya calling his name through the increasing blackness as he was   
greeted by unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Anya managed to get Xander into his bed before sprinting to Giles' apartment. She pounded on   
his door before Giles opened up. "Anya? What's wrong?"  
  
Anya was near frantic as she said. "Something happened to Xander, Giles…"   
  
"What?"  
  
She swallowed to keep her composure, "He got up to get me a drink, and then he was struck by a   
green energy…" She pushed her way in and began to pace back and forth.  
  
Giles face went white, "Did you say green?"  
  
Anya suddenly stopped, "Yeah, why?"  
  
Now it was Giles turn to pace worriedly, he pulled his glasses off, "We have to find Buffy, and   
make sure she's alright…"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be Giles?" Buffy and Spike entered the apartment, noticing how frazzled Anya   
was, Spike went to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
Giles looked up, "Are you alright Buffy?"  
  
Buffy gave him an amused smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. No vamps, present company excluded, no lab,   
no commandos." Giles relaxed.   
  
Willow, who up until then had been merely part of the background, looked to Giles still worried,   
"What about Xander?"  
  
"Right, we better go check on him." He grabbed his coat, and followed Anya out the door.   
Willow was at their heels almost as quickly. Buffy and Spike followed them after looking at each   
with shrugs.  
  
***  
  
Pain! Inescapable, nagging pain, she was consumed by it. While the physical wounds were   
already healing, the internal pain was just as intense as when he first struck. Betrayal was there   
too, along with shame and anger, and hatred, and a thousand other things but through it all she   
moved. Faith staggered through the streets of Sunnydale, she had to make it there. She had no   
idea why, but she had to find him. Because right now: there was only one person who could help   
her. A name escaped her bloodied lips on a sob, "Xander."  
  
***  
  
Xander shot upright in bed. From out cold to completely conscious in an instant, he could almost   
swear someone called his name. No one was there and his parents were upstairs out cold. His   
brain was beating at the inside of his skull from whatever had happened to him. He started to lie   
down again, when suddenly there was a frantic pounding on the door upstairs. He knew they   
were looking for him, whoever they were. He sprinted up the stairs and to the front door, which   
he swung open to reveal Faith.  
  
At least she looked like Faith, her clothes were torn and dirty her hair was disheveled, she looked   
like she had been beaten by a mob. "Faith," He whispered.  
  
She didn't say anything, just launched herself into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Xander   
wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." After a while, he led her down to his   
room by her trembling hand.   
  
He sat down, and Faith followed into his lap. She had yet to stop sobbing. Her breath hitched,   
but he could hear her saying his name between sobs. He had never seen Faith like this. He'd   
seen her smug, seen her filled with lust, seen her naked, and seen her murderous, but never so   
vulnerable. "It's alright Faith, you're safe now." That was when he heard people talking   
upstairs. He tried to pull Faith off him to investigate, but she refused. They were coming down   
the stairs, Giles and Buffy were in the lead, followed by Willow, Spike, and Anya.  
  
Giles looked up, "Xander, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's her I'm worried about." He cooed at Faith some more.  
  
Giles looked at her, but her face was buried in Xander's shoulder. He approached cautiously,   
"Who is that?"  
  
Xander stopped cooing at Faith, "It's Faith."  
  
With the exception of Spike, the looks ranged from Giles' surprise to Willow's disgust. Giles   
spoke, "Faith?"  
  
Willow spoke up next, "What's that bitch doing here?"  
  
Xander was about to tell Willow off when a shaky voice came from his shoulder, "Make them go   
away."  
  
"You guys have to go." Buffy and Giles started to protest, but Xander silenced them with a stern   
look. "Just go, we'll talk later." He did manage a glare at Willow as she left. He whispered   
down to Faith, "They're gone now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up." He pulled Faith out of his lap, and walked over to his dresser, he   
retrieved some clothes and one of his washcloths. Faith took the clothing and changed, Xander   
turned around and looked at the wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and found Faith   
wearing his clothing. "I'll take you up to the bathroom, so you can clean yourself up." Faith   
shook her head. "No? What do you want?"  
  
"Help me." Her voice was so small. Xander nodded, she walked to the bed and sat down.   
Xander went up the stairs and came back down with a bowl of water. He wet the washcloth and   
began to gently wipe the blood and tears from her face and neck. Faith shut her eyes, he wanted   
to ask her what was going on but he thought better of it. She needed a little bit of time before she   
could say anything. It didn't matter anyway, he was running on some deep instinct. He had to   
help her, protect her, hold her, and hopefully he could save her.   
  
He finished cleaning her up. Faith gave him a small smile that didn't reflect in her eyes. Xander   
pulled down the covers on his bed and slid in holding them open for her. Faith obliged him and   
nestled into him, her back pressed against his chest, Xander drew her closer with his arm and   
listened to her breathing. They slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
When Xander fell asleep, his mind exploded. He experienced what Faith went through through   
her eyes. Waking up from the coma a few weeks before, trying to figure out what to do next,   
seeing Angel and the horror when Angel(us) attacked her. The pain of his fists as they crashed   
into her, and the agony of his touch as he proceeded to violate her in the most horrible fashion. It   
was all too much for him to bear and his heart broke for her. He knew what he would have to do,   
what he was born to do… Kill Angelus, whether he was Angel or Angelus it no longer mattered,   
he was as good as dust.  
  
  
***  
  
Xander woke the next morning, he looked down at Faith who was still sleeping quietly. He had   
to calm her at several times during the night, but the nightmares were understandable. He could   
not get the images out of his head. He had always hated that bastard, soul or no soul. Now he   
wished him dead, with every breath, with every beat of his heart he wished death upon him. He   
slowly got out of bed and went upstairs to the bathroom, he took his cup and filled it, swishing   
the water in his mouth around to get rid of the nasty sleep taste and spit it out. He glanced into   
the mirror, and was rather surprised. "What… The… Hell?"  
  
***  
  
Giles, Buffy, Anya, and Willow sat in Giles' apartment waiting for Xander. He had called and   
said they needed to meet with him right away. That was a little over fifteen minutes ago. There   
was a knock at the door, Giles got up and opened the door revealing Xander and Faith. Xander   
was wearing sunglasses, he entered the apartment but didn't take them off. Giles also noticed   
they were holding hands.   
  
After Xander ushered Faith to the couch next to Anya, he paced for a moment. He stopped once,   
looked at them to speak but then started pacing again. His hand clamped the back of his neck.   
He stopped again, and began. "Before I tell you why I'm here, I have a question…"  
  
Buffy simply said, "Shoot."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what color my eyes are?"  
  
Giles knew where this was going, so he retreated to the bookshelf. Anya answered, "They're a   
dark brown. Why?"  
  
Xander laughed nervously and started pacing again. "Funny, I thought that too, but it turns out   
that isn't true anymore."  
  
Buffy looked at him with confusion, "What are you talking about Xander?"  
  
Xander stopped, he looked down at his hand, and he pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge   
of his nose. When he looked up, the rest of the group was caught off guard by his eyes, his bright   
green eyes.  
  
Buffy stood up, "What the hell?"  
  
Xander made a noise that could be interpreted as either a laugh or a snort, whichever it was, it   
clearly wasn't a very happy sound. "Yeah. That's what I said. Giles, some answers would be   
greatly appreciated."  
  
Giles pulled a book off of the shelf, "Um, well… Could the rest of you give Xander, Faith and I   
some time alone? I believe that this is a private matter."  
  
Buffy stood up, "Giles, what's going on? Is Xander in trouble?"  
  
"If this is what I think this is, no. But the matter is very private," He looked at Buffy in a manner   
that meant the discussion was over. Buffy caught on quickly and she ushered the others out.  
  
Xander called out to them, "Willow?" Willow turned around. "I wanna talk to you about what   
you said last night." Willow nodded then left.  
  
Xander sat down next to Faith and placed a comforting arm around her. Faith had yet to look   
anyone in the eyes. Giles sat on the table in front of them, "Before I explain what has happened   
to you Xander, let me tell you two things. First, this change isn't permanent,"  
  
Xander sighed briefly, "And second?"  
  
Giles ran a hand over the book cover, collecting his thoughts. "I must explain to you the   
circumstances under which slayers are born. First, certain forces align themselves on the night of   
a slayer's birth. This alignment happens fairly often, so certain other magical forces must align.   
Not just surrounding the slayer, but around other people who would be close to the slayer in her   
lifetime. One of these forces is kin to the spirit of vengeance," Xander turned away from Faith   
suddenly, "That force will protect the slayer if she is horribly wronged. It takes the body of   
someone that slayer trusts and loves. That person will be bonded to the slayer for the rest of their   
life, they will avenge the slayer. This spirit will enhance your body, and will give you a link to   
her, the mark of it is a change in eye color to green."  
  
"Me?" Giles nodded, Xander turned to Faith. "You trust me?" He brought her face up to meet   
his. "You… Love me?" Faith didn't respond, so Xander just pulled her back down.  
  
Giles laid a hand on Faith's forearm, he noticed her flinch slightly, "Faith, what happened?"  
  
"She was attacked Giles." His statement was vague but the look in Xander's eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Xander's face showed barely restrained rage, "Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Giles face went white. "Angelus is back. I should tell Buffy, we need to perform the   
spell again."  
  
Xander's eyes lit in an unearthly fire, his voice took on an unnatural tone, "No, he's signed a   
warrant for his death. You restore his soul, and you'll die with him."  
  
"Xander please listen to reason."  
  
"There is no more reason Giles, Angel, Angelus, whoever he is, I will see him as ash. And if   
there is a God in heaven, I will see it tonight." He rose to his feet, Giles was about to protest,   
"No, I don't care if I have to kill everyone and everything in my way, he's dead. You tell me   
what needs to be done."  
  
Giles opened the book, he began to thumb through and he summarized as he did. "It is not   
merely his death that will appease the spirit that compels you. It must be done in an exact   
manner, namely honor combat. You are invulnerable with the exception of a prepared knife.   
You must prepare it. After that, it is rather simple, you challenge him, you offer up the weapon,   
and you battle to the death."  
  
Xander looked to Faith, his rage renewed. "What do I have to do to prepare?"  
  
***  
  
Buffy paced through Giles' living room, "Let me get this straight? Angelus is back, and he r…   
he… attacked Faith… and because Faith trusts Xander he's been possessed?" Xander had left to   
get supplies and information, he left Faith asleep in Giles' room.  
  
"Not possession, more like compulsion. He's still Xander, but the spirit is compelling him to   
avenge Faith."  
  
Willow looked up, "And he's going to kill Angel?" Giles nodded, "He's going to kill Angel for   
the slut who tried to kill him?" She muttered to herself, "She probably seduced Angel, then beat   
herself up to trick him."  
  
Giles shot Willow a murderous glare, "Have you been listening at all Willow? Or is your mind   
still on yourself? Angel or Angelus, whoever he is now, has attacked Faith in the most horrible   
way imaginable. Xander really has no choice in the matter, I'm beginning to see that now."  
  
Buffy stepped between the ex-watcher and Willow, "Giles, this is obviously Angelus, what if we   
use the curse again?"  
  
Giles looked at Buffy, his anger faded. "That makes no difference now, and all it would do in   
Xander's mind is say we condone the action, and it would turn his blood hunt on us. I am sorry   
Buffy, this is not something that can be forgiven. If that spirit has inhabited Xander, it means that   
Faith has been wronged to the core of her soul. That she may never recovery from this attack   
inside. There is no turning back now, either Xander kills Angelus, or he kills Xander."  
  
Anya sat on the couch, up until now she had been quiet. "Giles, I've been around a long time,   
I've never heard of this."  
  
"That's because it has only happened twice before. Once in the ninth century, that Slayer and her   
parents were beaten, the Slayer was raped by a demon and left crippled. Her only remaining   
relative destroyed the demon and his henchmen. The second time was earlier this century, the   
Slayer was captured and tortured to death by a Vampire-warlock. Her betrothed killed him."  
  
Buffy started for the door. Giles looked at her, "Where are you going?"  
  
Buffy stood at the door, "…"  
  
Giles walked towards, "Buffy? You're not going to stop him, are you?"  
  
There was a tense silence between them, "No. I'm going to help him find Angelus." She walked   
out the door.  
  
***  
  
Xander sat in a clearing, the sun beginning to descend behind him. He placed the last stone into   
the pentagram shape on the ground. He pulled out a knife, Xander looked over the knife, it was a   
basic boot knife, nothing fancy. He pulled out a bowl, and began following the instructions. He   
pulled out a vile of holy water and emptied it into the bowl, then said. "I pledge myself to she   
who I have been bound to. I seal the power of this spirit within me with an offering of my   
blood…" He picked up a second knife and pulled it across his left hand, drawing generous   
amounts of blood, he allowed the blood to drip into the bowl.   
  
Then, he stared at his hand in fascination as the wound closed. He took the first knife and dipped   
it in the bowl, coating it in his blood and the holy water. Looking over the instructions, the final   
phrase was Latin, since Xander had no knowledge of Latin, Giles had spelled it out phonetically.   
He spoke the final phrase and the knife crackled with green electricity, the knife seemed to absorb   
the blood.  
  
"I guess it's done then." He stood up and left the makeshift altar.   
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander arrived at Giles' apartment at about the same time. Xander had stopped   
wearing the dark glasses, and Buffy was still uncomfortable by the sight of him, not just by his   
eyes but also by what he represented. The death of Angel. "Hey Xander."  
  
"Buffy, I was about to go in and check on Faith and try to find Angelus." He reached for the door   
but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"Xander, can we talk?"  
  
She pulled him over to a pair of chairs, "You can't stop me Buffy."  
  
"I don't plan to, I have some information for you. I think Angelus is holding up at the docks.   
The mansion is too obvious." Xander stood up to go inside. "Do you love her?"  
  
Xander stopped and turned back towards her, his thoughts were going through his brain too fast   
for him to anything figure out. He thought he loved Buffy, he did but not that way, not anymore   
at least. He thought he loved Willow, and the older he got the more it seemed he couldn't stand   
her. He thought he loved Cordelia, but you can't love someone you grew up hating. Did he love   
Faith? He understood her, he empathized with her, he was attracted to her, and Giles said that she   
loved him. Realizing he didn't answer the question, he asked himself again. Did he love Faith?   
"Yes, I think I do. I think there was something in me that was drawn to her, she and I are an   
awful lot alike. So yeah, I love her."  
  
Buffy smiled for a moment, "What will you do after this?"  
  
This time, Xander said the very first thing that came to mind, "What I need to in order to make   
her happy. Do you still love him?"  
  
Buffy frowned, "No, not now. Whatever was left of my feelings for him died when I found out   
what he did. I'll never be able to separate Angel from Angelus now. It still hurts, but I can't   
forgive this."  
  
Xander nodded, then entered the apartment, Buffy followed him. Willow stood as soon as she   
saw him. Xander looked at her coldly, "What's your problem?"  
  
Willow looked at him indignantly, "What's MY problem? What's your problem, Xander? She   
tried to kill you, she betrayed us all, she joined the bad guys team. Any of this jogging your   
memory? Yet, you just forgive her and welcome her into your bed…"  
  
Xander stepped right into her face, "ENOUGH! I won't hear this, when are you going to grow up   
and realize, there is nothing between us? We'll never live out your childhood fantasy, and if you   
don't grow the hell up, we won't be friends after I leave here tonight. So you figure out what you   
want, I love Faith, you don't have to, you don't even have to like her, you don't even have to   
understand, you just have to accept it." Willow sat down, thoroughly chastised. "Now, I'm gonna   
go check on her."  
  
***  
  
Faith woke from her nap to his caress, a warm and gentle stroking of her hair, she didn't have to   
open her eyes to know it was him. His presence enveloped her, she could feel him in her heart.   
She felt as though just being around him healed her. She rolled onto her back, opened her eyes,   
and said. "Hi."  
  
Xander smiled at her, "Hi. How do you feel?"  
  
She sat up, "Good, now that you're with me. I'm starting to like this link between us. Your   
presence is like a warm blanket, it protects me…" She took his hand in hers, "hold me?"  
  
Xander sat on the bed, "Gladly." He wrapped her in a hug. Faith sighed. They sat there quietly,   
"Do you love me Faith?"  
  
Faith looked up at his face, "I think so. Do you love me?"  
  
"That's the second time I've been asked that, and yes I do."  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"I have something I have to do, but I love you, so I figure I'd help you get better then we'll just do   
what's next."  
  
"You're going to fight him?"  
  
"No, I'm going to kill him. No redemption, no salvation, no gypsy curses, just death. I have to do   
it."  
  
She felt tears burn twin paths down her cheeks, "I know, I just hope you come back to me.   
Promise me that Xander. Promise me you'll make it, I don't want to go on without you. Giles   
said this link is permanent, and if I have to live without you in my heart it'll kill me. You're the   
first person who's ever tried to stop my pain, not take advantage of it. I can't lose that now…"  
  
Xander quieted her, "Hey don't talk like that, I promise I'll come back. I feel you in my heart too,   
this link goes both ways. I want to build a life for you, and when you're better I want to make   
you feel as beautiful as you are to me. So I promise not to get killed, but you must promise me   
that you'll do everything you can to get better."  
  
Her smile was watery, "I promise. You know, I've never loved anyone before, you're gonna have   
to show me the ropes."  
  
Xander smiled, "Gladly, but you seemed to have it figured out already. Just by saying the words,   
I feel it." He kissed her forehead, a gesture of affection that was not lost on her. He felt it, he   
knew the last time someone kissed her it was awful for her. He felt her feelings tangle as he did   
it. "Don't you ever forget that anytime I touch you, it is in love, or because you ask me too. I   
won't ever hurt you, all you ever have to say is stop, and it'll be done. Even now." He stood to   
leave, but was held back by her.  
  
She smiled shakily at him, "I didn't say stop." Xander sat back down. She reached out and   
touched his face. Her fingers moved over his cheek, along his jaw, up his chin and across his   
lips. Xander sat back while her fingers caressed his face and lingered on his lips. His lips moved   
just enough to kiss her fingers, he was rewarded with a smile igniting her face in a beautiful light.   
Her joy mingled with his, they felt each other.   
  
If he described her feelings as colors, which is the way, which was how mind's eye was   
interpreting the information this link was sending him. Happy emotions were shades of blue,   
anger would likely be a red, and all the pain and tortured feelings that her experience with   
Angelus caused were a black color. He watched as the black began to fade, it was still there as a   
dark gray, but all the colors he was beginning to associate with her happiness began to overtake   
the black.  
  
He was still surprised when her lips replaced her fingers, a tender kiss that was the reflection of   
her new feelings, and their new relationship. The last time she had kissed him, it was lust,   
nothing tender just a carnal exploration of his mouth. This was so soft that it was like a different   
woman, and perhaps she was, so much had happened since then. He tentatively touched her arm,   
caressing it, letting her feel support, he did his best to keep his lust reigned in, but it eeked out a   
few times.  
  
She broke the kiss and slid into his embrace, pressing her back against him, she took his arms and   
wrapped them around her. "Angelus can wait, please just stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to thank me, I like holding you."  
  
Xander inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. She used his shampoo, but it smelled   
different with her natural scent. "Xander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we go downstairs? I've been up here all day."  
  
"Sure, are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded, "A little."  
  
"Okay, we'll just raid Giles kitchen." Faith climbed out of Xander's embrace, and pulled him to   
his feet.  
  
They entered the living room, and found the rest sitting quietly watching television. Buffy and   
Giles sat on the couch, Willow sat on the floor, while Spike and Anya occupied one chair. Buffy   
noticed them first, she nudged Giles who was apparently sleeping. He looked up, and then slid   
over to the far end of the couch allowing Faith and Xander to sit down.   
  
Buffy looked at Faith as she sat down next to her. Buffy placed a comforting hand on her   
forearm. Faith smiled at the gesture weakly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting better."  
  
Buffy smiled even as tears spilled down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Faith reached over and pulled Buffy into a hug. "It's alright."  
  
Buffy pulled back, she sniffled a few times then said. "So, you and Xander huh?"  
  
Faith smirked at the half subject change, a touch of the old Faith crept through. "Subtle Buffy,   
really subtle."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah, I am subtle. But that's not the point, I believe I asked you about you and the   
X-man?"  
  
Faith was aware of everyone's attention suddenly on her. "He's helped me so much already. I   
wish I could explain this link, it's kind of like what empathy must be like. Only we don't just feel   
each other's emotions, we manipulate them, accentuate them. Like right now, I'm feeling   
nervous, while Xander is giving off a calm feeling, and they kind of mix together and form   
something new. I think he's been practicing."  
  
"I have been."  
  
Giles leaned forward, "Xander what about your side of it?"  
  
Xander smiled when he felt Faith's hand squeezing his, "I can't explain it any better. I think my   
mind has started to interpret her emotions as colors coming off her. I see the colors, and try to   
change or accentuate them depending on what they are. It's so strange to feel her inside of me."  
  
Anya asked a question, "Giles, will this link continue to develop, maybe even to a form of   
telepathy?"  
  
"I don't know, it has occurred so few times, the binding ritual Xander performed was merely a   
generic ritual. I think so, but I'm not sure. Either by time or by practice." Anya whispered in   
Spike's ear and giggled, he laughed. Giles looked at them questioningly, "What is it?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "I 'on't know Giles, it's kinda blue."  
  
Giles, who was becoming exasperated by Spike's mere presence, took off his glasses and pinched   
the bridge of his nose. "Enlighten us."  
  
"Anya 'ere, said that it'll probably make their shaggin' some'in' else." Anya blushed, Buffy   
choked on her laughter, Willow and Giles rolled their eyes. Faith looked at Xander, while   
Xander returned her look. Several emotions intermingled between them, it was becoming harder   
to distinguish their own emotions the more time they spent together. Xander tried to identify   
them all; surprise, humor, embarrassment, curiosity, arousal, fear…  
  
They had apparently sat staring at each other for a while because they heard Buffy say, "Maybe   
the telepathy is already there?" They turned to her in unison, they weren't thinking together, they   
weren't one mind, there was still Xander, and still Faith, but because of the intertwining of their   
emotions the lines seemed a little blurred. Buffy watched them carefully, "Does anyone else see   
that they're breathing in rhythm with each other?" Faith turned suddenly, they watched each   
other, concentrating on the rise and fall of the other's chests and gauging the movement against   
their own.  
  
Their synchronic breathing was starting to worry Xan… Fai… well one of them was worried.   
The other was excited by it. Faith stood off the couch, "I need some air." She rose and made a   
hasty exit from the apartment. Xander was right behind her.  
  
He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder, "Faith, wait." She turned around and looked at   
him with tears forming, before stepping into his embrace.  
  
Xander held her, "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
"I'm so scared." She laughed suddenly, "Or are you scared? I don't even know which one of us is   
feeling what anymore."  
  
Xander laughed as well, "It's pretty damned confusing isn't it?"  
  
She sniffled, and chuckled a couple more times, "The lines are so blurry now, I don't know where   
I stop, and you begin. What if this keeps going? What if we become one person in two bodies?"   
Xander sat them down, Faith sat down in his lap and rested her head against his. "It's hard   
enough now, what if we start sharing thoughts and memories? What if you remember the day I   
found my mother after she committed suicide, or I remember what you must have felt like when I   
was strangling you? A person is defined by their thoughts and memories, and if we lose that…"  
  
"You want to know what I think, or do you want to wait until you can hear it yourself?" He   
smirked, she grinned a little, "I think right now, with this thing going full tilt inside me, that this   
link is in overdrive. I think after this spirit has been satisfied, it will slow down to something   
more manageable. But if it doesn't, we'll just have to learn how to tone it down, how to pick and   
choose how much we want to feel from each other."  
  
"And if that doesn't happen?" Faith's face became serious when she asked.  
  
"Then you'll just have to kill me." Xander smiled, and she returned the gesture. "Come on, let's   
go home."  
  
***End Part 1***  
  
The following night  
The docks  
  
Owen hadn't been a vampire long, but he was enjoying it. The power, the excitement, it was   
what he wanted to regain ever since that night in the Funeral Parlor with Buffy, the Slayer three   
years ago. Add to that the honor of being one of Angelus' children, one of only three, and Owen   
was damned glad he went out to the docks seeing if couldn't pick a fight with some sailors the   
other night.  
  
He stood outside the warehouse on century duty, when he noticed a figure approaching. If he had   
still been into Emily Dickinson, he might describe the figure as emerging directly from the night,   
giving off an aura of destruction with every step. He might have said, the figure's cloak swirled   
around him, protecting him from being identified, for being identified would steal his magic.   
Since he wasn't into that garbage anymore, all he could do was be surprised when he was thrown   
through the warehouse doors.   
  
The man in black came through the Owen shaped hole holding a bastard sword. Two of the   
nearby vampires charged the man, and were destroyed with a single swing of his sword. Owen   
leapt to his feet to attack him, the man in a graceful motion turned swinging his sword, but Owen   
was surprised that when the motion was finished that the man's hands were empty. Surprised for   
approximately a half second, because he was suddenly ran through and pinned by the sword   
against a wall. Leaving Owen to watch in awe, as he destroyed his friends.  
  
His skill was beautiful, if he wasn't bringing final death to everything in the room, Owen would   
have to applaud. Fifteen vampires were turned to fifteen piles of dust in less than five minutes.   
After the last of Owen's friends were dead, the man in black turned towards him. He walked   
slowly, Owen was amazed, the warehouse was reasonably well lit, and he had night vision, but he   
had yet to make out the man's face.  
  
The man walked right up to him, "Hello Owen." Xander!?! Xander had done that? Xander had   
moved like the angel of death? Xander had plunged a stake in his heart?  
  
Wait, Xander had plunged a stake in his heart, as he felt his body beginning to disintegrate, his   
final words were. "Oh Shit."  
  
***  
  
Xander pulled his sword from the wall, he checked the blade, and it was undamaged. He heard   
clapping behind him, turning he found the object of his hatred. "Bravo Xander, really, I didn't   
know you were that graceful." He approached his own sword in hand. "And that spearing Owen   
thing, inspired."  
  
Xander reached into his coat, and produced the knife, he threw it, watching its high arching   
motion as it made its way to Angelus. He caught the knife and inspected it, "Oh this is beautiful.   
You're here to avenge Faith, aren't you? Honor combat, how sweet. Almost as sweet as when   
Angel seduced Kate Lochley to release me, almost as beautiful as when I drank Cordy dry, and   
most definitely as beautiful as when I took Faith." Xander took a stake and stuck it in his belt,   
then shrugged off his coat. He approached him, sword at the ready. "The best part will be when I   
leave your head on Giles' doorstep."  
  
Angelus swaggered towards him, "What Xander, no chit-chat, no comments?" Xander swung the   
sword head high, Angelus blocked the strike, "Fine, we'll do this your way." Angelus countered,   
and the battle began…  
  
***  
  
Faith had dragged Buffy and Giles to the warehouse, they heard metal ringing out into the night.   
They followed the sound and found Xander and Angelus in the heat of battle. The watched in   
fascination as the two battled.   
  
Buffy was impressed, "Wow, Xander's really good."  
  
Giles never took his eyes off the pair, "It is impressive." Faith couldn't move, couldn't hear   
them, she could only watch Xander, and pray he could defeat Angelus.  
  
***  
  
Parry… Parry… Thrust… Strike… Xander's mind was only thinking in terms of strategy,   
looking and waiting for an opening. Forcing Angelus back, he felt the clarity of his purpose, the   
spirit was burning through his veins. Angelus put to much weight into a parry leaving him   
slightly vulnerable. Using the force of Angelus' parry, Xander spun, and struck. Leaving an   
angry slash across the vampire's chest.  
  
Angelus was enraged, and made the first of several mistakes, he lunged at Xander, and Xander   
avoided his attack, and slashed him across the back of the thigh. Angelus staggered but continued   
trying to mount an offensive, but Xander was firmly in control. Angelus struck again, a wild   
swing that Xander easily blocked. Xander forced his sword down, and quickly followed up with   
a lunge. Angelus howled in pain, as the sword entered his stomach and exited through his back.   
In his agony, he dropped the sword.   
  
Xander kicked the sword away. He pulled the stake from his belt, "Good-bye Angelus. Have a   
good time in Hell."   
  
The stake struck home, but Xander's eyes shot open, he looked down to find to find the knife   
buried in his stomach. As Angelus' flesh started to decay, he smiled. "I'll see you there Xand."   
He exploded into dust, the sword and stake clattered to the floor.  
  
A scream rang out in the warehouse.  
  
***  
  
Faith screamed in horror as Xander staggered away from the pile of dust, she sprinted to him.   
Giles ran to call an ambulance, while Buffy was in shock. The pain had struck her as Angelus   
was destroyed. All the conflicting emotions in her overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees.  
  
Faith reached Xander as he began to stumble. "Faith." She caught him, and guided him to the   
floor. "I got him."  
  
Faith felt the tears start, they burned in her heart and on her skin. "No Xander, you promised.   
You promised, please."  
  
"I did promise, didn't I?" Faith nodded, "And I can't very well break a promise." Faith smiled   
through her tears. Xander reached up and wiped the tears away as best he could. He left his hand   
on her cheek, while she pressed her face against it. "No crying, Faith. I'm not dying, I am in a   
lot of pain, but I'm not dying." Faith reached up and took his hand, she laced her fingers with his.   
Xander looked at her, Faith watched as green eyes became brown. She smiled. "What?"  
  
"I'm just looking at your beautiful brown eyes."  
  
"Well that's a relief. I didn't like green eyes, they were creepy." Faith nodded, she heard   
distantly the sirens. Giles came up to them with Buffy leaning against him. The wait for the   
ambulance was silent.  
  
***  
  
Faith knocked lightly on the door to Xander's recovery room. She looked in and found Xander   
flipping the television channels. He didn't turn away from the television, but she knew he knew   
she was there. She felt a sudden rush of warmth from him, she took a deep breath reveling in the   
sensations his presence was causing. The link was not as overwhelming since the spirit was   
satisfied, it was more manageable. "In case you didn't understand, that's my little way of saying,   
'Hi Faith, come on in.'" Faith smiled and entered the room. Xander slid over and patted the bed   
beside him. She obliged him Xander took her hand.  
  
Faith looked at their hands, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, considering everything. I'm glad you're here, but I'm not important, how do you feel?"  
  
"How can you say you're not important, you're the most important person to me. I love you   
Xander." She smiled at him. They sat there feeling each other, it was almost telepathy the   
emotions were so strong. Faith felt tears stinging her eyes, Xander reached up and wiped them   
away. Faith kept his hand on her cheek. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Out in a couple days. I was very lucky the knife only did minor damage to my muscle structure.   
Minor physical therapy should help me out. You never answered my question, how do you feel?"   
Faith sat quietly, Xander said. "Never mind, hey what's in the bag?"  
  
Faith lifted the bag and sat it on the bed, "Gifts from the others," She reached into the bag, a   
book was the first item she removed. "From Giles of course, it's a copy of 'Return of the King.'"   
Next was a box of Ho-Hos, "From Spike and Anya." A box of Twinkies, "From Willow and   
Buffy, and this…" She kissed him on the cheek, "Is from me."  
  
"I liked your gift the best, but the Twinkies are a close second. How's Buffy?"  
  
"She's taking it kind of hard. But, I guess she would. Willow actually apologized to me today."  
  
Xander's eyebrows rose questioningly, "Really?"  
  
"Yes. She said, her friendship with you is too important to lose. But it seems to me that she was   
forced to apologize."  
  
"She probably was, hey I was thinking that we get an apartment together. There's a vacancy in   
Giles' complex?"  
  
Faith took the opportunity to snuggle up to Xander, which was challenging considering the bed   
was cramped, and she wanted to make sure not to hurt him. "That sounds good, I could find a   
job, and it's near campus, maybe you could start taking classes, I could too after I get my GED."  
  
Xander yawned, "Yeah. But right now, I'm pretty tired."  
  
"You go ahead, get some sleep, I'm gonna stay here, okay?" Xander nodded, as he adjusted to a   
position he could sleep in. After he fell asleep, Faith guided his head down to her shoulder.   
"Good night Xander."  
  
***  
  
Xander and Faith's Apartment  
  
"You mean you two still haven't, done it?" Buffy asked as she and Faith prepared the dinner.   
Faith shook her head sadly. "I don't get it, you said you were going to start getting physical like a   
month ago?"  
  
Faith began chopping the carrots, she and Xander had been dating seriously and living together   
for six months. She had completed her counseling almost a month ago. She didn't have the   
nightmares anymore, and none of the conflicting emotions when they touched. The whole   
situation was finally behind her. Xander was enrolled part time at UC Sunnydale, and working   
on campus, while she was the new Assistant manager at the Blockbuster Video.   
  
Now if only she could get Xander into bed? "You know, it's not like I'll break. But every time   
we start getting hot and heavy, he just says 'No Hon, we shouldn't rush this, I don't want to upset   
you,' I swear, I'm gonna hurt him if he gives me that garbage again."  
  
Buffy smiled, they had formed a close friendship these last six months mostly because of her   
friendship with Xander. Buffy trusted Faith this time around, and Faith had warmed up to the   
others. Even Willow, but only enough to be civil. Buffy nodded knowingly, "So that's what this   
dinner we're cooking is for? To ply your boyfriend with food and then get him horizontal. Good   
plan Faith." Faith nodded. She and Buffy were cooking Xander's favorite meal, Pot Roast, so   
Xander had simple taste that made it easier for her to learn how to cook.  
  
Faith made a quick appraisal of the dinner, she decided everything was on track. Xander would   
come home to this meal. "Well, Xander better appreciate this."  
  
Buffy giggled, "He will Faith, but, you're still a slayer, I'd just drag him to the bedroom."  
  
"That's the last resort, I want it to be special this time. If I did that, it'd be too much like our first   
time." An awkward silence followed that statement. Faith didn't like to talk about her past, it   
wasn't a comfortable subject for anybody.   
  
Buffy overlooked the dinner in progress. "Well, it looks like is everything ready to go, I'll just   
leave you to your plans Faith. Call me tomorrow I'll want details."  
  
Faith smirked, "Buffy, if you're living vicariously through Xander and I, you are way too hard   
up."  
  
Buffy returned the smirk, "Well duh. I'll still want details. Later Faith."  
  
"Later B."  
  
***  
  
Xander was upset, between the pop quiz in class, and his boss chewing him out and making stay   
late he had just about the worst day ever. He climbed the steps towards their apartment,   
grumbling about his boss. He opened the door, and dropped his bag at the door. His jaw   
followed his bag, he could only assume that Faith had been busy. Candles lit the apartment, soft   
music was playing in the background, the table was set for two, and a note was on the table by the   
door. "Have a seat on the couch, get comfortable, have a drink. I'll be out shortly. –Faith."  
  
Xander followed the instructions, sitting on the couch he found a bottle of wine. Faith had gone   
all out. He poured himself a glass, and took a pull of the red liquid. Things were looking to be   
on an upswing, he set the glass down on the table and closed his eyes. He felt her watching him.   
He opened his eyes, and for the second time since he came home, his jaw crashed to the floor.  
  
Standing before him was a raven haired Goddess. Faith wore a black lace silk nightgown under a   
silk robe that there really wasn't much to. Her hair was elegantly gathered on top of her head, she   
was more beautiful than Xander had ever seen her. More beautiful than he had right to ever see.   
She closed her eyes, and Xander was struck with a wave of lust so powerful that he nearly   
jumped up and took her then and there. He realized it was coming from her.  
  
Xander was having trouble thinking past a very aware part of his anatomy. Faith sat down on his   
lap. "Hello Xander." Her voice was filled with seduction. "How was your day?"  
  
"H-h" He coughed, and tried to get the frog out of throat. "Bad."  
  
Faith nuzzled his neck, "Oh I'm sorry, tell me about it?" She started to nibble his ear.  
  
"Well…" His voice cracked. "I had a pop quiz that I bombed, and my boss was giving me shit.   
It's looking up though."  
  
Faith pulled her tongue out of his ear long enough to ask, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I came home and this Goddess decided to sit on my lap and stick her tongue in my ear."  
  
A bell sounded in the kitchen. "And she cooked you dinner." She climbed out of his lap. "Come   
on let's go eat."  
  
***  
  
Two hours, an incredible meal, and most of a bottle of wine later found the couple back on the   
couch, with Faith in Xander's lap. Faith began to kiss Xander's neck, Xander started to follow   
her lead by running his hands over her back. Faith kissed her way up Xander's neck coming to   
his jaw, then on her way to his mouth. The link allowed their lust to mingle together and   
intensify their actions. Their tongues came together, Faith removed her robe and adjusted her self   
until she was straddling him, then began to grind herself into him, and her fingernails dug into his   
chest. Xander began to move from her lips towards her ear. Her breathing was becoming   
quicker, "Make love with me." Xander stopped and looked into her eyes. He began to shake his   
head. "Xander I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm in love with you, you can feel that. I'm   
healed inside and out. Now please, make love with me?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"It's about time." She stood up and led him to the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Faith adjusted her position in Xander's embrace until she was comfortable. Faith smiled, "I've   
got to say, that was better than our first time."  
  
"It wasn't frantic fucking this time, and you didn't kick me out."  
  
"That might help. You know, Buffy is going to pump me for information tomorrow. She's been   
hard up lately, she said she's so desperate she might call Riley up again."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Let her call the boredom king, but we aren't double dating with them,   
cause I don't want to hear about being a TA, or Iowa and those are the only things he talks   
about."  
  
"Fine by me, never met the guy but if Giles calls him boring, I know it's bad." Xander laughed.   
Faith turned around, "But I don't want to talk about them anymore, in fact, I don't want to talk   
about anything right now."  
  
"Then I guess, we should do something else. But what?" Faith pressed her hips against his thigh   
and smiled wickedly. "Oh… That… Okay, we can have sex again."  
  
Xander began to kiss along her collarbone. Faith smiled as she said, "Good, I mean, we're in   
bed, and we're naked, it seems like the most logical choice." She squealed when Xander bit her   
breast.  
  
"You're talking too much."  
  
Faith did respond but, it wasn't in words, and she didn't stop until they were both too tired to do   
anything but go to sleep.  
  
--Abrupt, but The End--  



End file.
